une lettre
by Lamesis
Summary: OS- aujourd'hui je suis de bonne humeur, alors...je vais rentrer dans la chambre d'Itachi, et...il m'a laissé quelque chose...


Lectrices et lecteurs, je vous présente "Une lettre", mon premier OS (que d'émotions TT^TT) XD

* * *

Disclaimer : Sasuke, Itachi, Naruto, Sakura ainsi que les parents de Sasuke ne m'appartiennent pas.

Sinon, que dire sur cet OS ? Quand je l'ai commencé (il y a déjà un moment), je voulais montrer tout ce qu'on pouvait ressentir à travers une lettre… mais finalement j'ai fait quelque chose de totalement différent : les sentiments que l'on peut ressentir à cause d'une lettre que l'on n'a pas ouverte… Bref, je vous laisse lire en espérant que ça vous plaise ^^

* * *

**Une lettre**

Aujourd'hui je suis de bonne humeur, ça faisait longtemps. Aujourd'hui j'ai re-accepté Naruto comme ami, ça faisait longtemps. Aujourd'hui j'ai décidé d'entrer dans la chambre d'Itachi… je ne l'avais jamais fait.

Devant la porte de sa chambre, je suis stressé après tout, ça n'allait pas être les rares fois où j'avais pu y entrer petit qui allaient arranger ça.  
Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris aujourd'hui ?

J'entre à petits pas dans sa chambre, heureusement que personne ne me voit, ma réputation en serait ruinée.

Je respire un grand coup et continue d'un pas assuré.

J'ouvre la fenêtre de cette chambre. Il a une belle vue… avait !

Je n'arrive pas à savoir quel sentiment j'éprouve en ce moment. C'est trop compliqué.  
Je me dirige vers son bureau et… SHRAK !

-saleté d'plancher complètement-

Continuant de l'insulter, je découvre que le plancher n'est pas pourri, mais tellement fin que mon poids a été suffisant pour le faire craquer.  
À l'intérieur de ce trou, je découvre une cache contenant une lettre attachée à un coffret, tous les deux scellés.  
Il y a quelque chose d'écrit sur la lettre…  
"À Sasuke"

À moi ? Et je l'ouvre comment ? Et d'ailleurs, qui a dit que je l'ouvrirais ? Comme si j'avais envie de l'ouvrir !…  
Bien sûr que j'ai envie de l'ouvrir, bien sûr que je l'ouvrirais ; mais… est-ce que je devrais le faire ? Bah, on s'en fout.

Je vais chercher un livre sur les sceaux à la bibliothèque puis retourne dans sa chambre ; ici, j'arrive à ne penser qu'à l'instant présent.

J'ai beau chercher dans tous les livres que j'ai ramenés, je ne trouve pas.  
J'allais retourner à la bibliothèque quand j'aperçus un livre sur le bureau d'Itachi. Sur les sceaux. Évidemment, il y avait celui que je cherchais.  
Une grande frustration s'empara de moi et c'est presque en arrachant la lettre que je la descellai. Facile.

Un sentiment de panique extrême m'envahit alors, ainsi que l'atmosphère de cette chambre et peut-être même les souvenirs que contenait cette maison, les miens compris.  
J'avais le sentiment que si j'ouvrais cette lettre, si je l'ouvrais, j'oublierai.  
Toutes ces années à endurer ce que je n'aurais pas dû endurer, à te détester, à essayer d'oublier tout autre sentiment que la haine… tout. J'oublierai tout.

Je retire vivement mes doigts de l'enveloppe.  
Je ne la lirai pas.

- Je ne la lirai pas.

Alors je me suis levé, j'ai passé la porte et l'ai refermée, et tout revint. Tout ce que j'avais réussi à laisser en dehors de cette chambre une fois entré.  
Je suis allé au salon et je suis resté debout, ne trouvant rien à faire.

Le lettre est restée par terre… s'il pleut elle sera mouillée…

- Tant mieux.

Comme ça je ne pourrai plus la lire.

- Je ne la lirai pas.

Je suis allé dans le jardin, énervé ; et j'ai commencé à me répéter cette phrase : « Je ne la lirai pas.» Et plus je la disais, plus je m'énervais.

J'ai couru dans sa chambre, j'ai cassé la porte en l'ouvrant trop fort, j'ai taillé les murs avec un kunai, j'ai frappé son oreiller, j'ai évacué ma colère en tapant son matelas. Et finalement, j'ai pleuré sur son lit en me recroquevillant autour de son oreiller. 

* * *

J'ai ouvert les yeux sur la nuit, je ne pensais plus.  
Je regardais la lune ; et quelque chose qui brillait attira mon attention. C'était le papier blanc de la lettre.

Je me suis assis sur le lit. J'ai regardé les murs. Je me suis levé, j'ai pris le livre des sceaux et je l'ai feuilleté, absent.

- Il faudra que tu ouvres la lettre pour ouvrir le coffre.

Alors c'est le sceau du coffre que je cherchais…

Mais, je venais de dire quelque chose…  
C'était un mot d'Itachi, un mot d'Itachi que j'avais lu. Ce salaud, il avait enlevé le morceau où on parlait du sceau du coffret. Il voulait jouer à ça ? Très bien ! Je n'ouvrirais pas cette lettre !

J'ai refermé la fenêtre et je suis sorti.

* * *

Aujourd'hui, je suis de très mauvaise humeur, ça faisait longtemps. J'ai croisé Orochimaru, je me suis battu avec Naruto et ai insulté de tous les noms Sakura. La raison de ma très mauvaise humeur ? Je n'ai pas ouvert la lettre.

J'ouvre d'un coup la porte de sa chambre et me dirige vers la lettre.  
Finalement… c'est Itachi qui a gagné… je déteste ça !

* * *

The End ^^

merci Risaa pour avoir corrigé, j'ai juste changé le "là" par un "ici"


End file.
